paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save The Dog Show
Our story opens outside Adventure Bay where Mr. Charles Crumpett the third, Adventure Bay's richest resident is hosting a press conference at his new indoor arena. On hand is Mayor Goodway to accept the building for the citizens of Adventure Bay. Mr. Crumpett also announces that the First Annual Adventure Bay Dog Show will be held to open the new building to the applause of those in attendance. "The finest dogs in the country will be here to compete for the coveted Best In Show trophy which is in a glass case on the stage. The trophy is 3 feet tall with jeweled handles and gold trim and worth $100,000. "The Charles Crumpett Memorial Trophy will be presented to the winner of the competition" Mr. Crumpett goes on to say. A member of the press asks about security for the event and Mr. Crumpett adds "My private security firm will be handling all security matters". Once the facility is finished, the date for the dog show will be announced. A few weeks later, the building is filled with the sounds of barking dogs as the dog show opens. On hand are Ryder and all the members of the paw patrol. "Wow, look at all the dogs" Ryder says to his troop. "Which one do you think will win guys?" Ryder asks. Every pup gives their own breed as an answer. "Good Morning Ryder, Good Morning Pups" Mayor Goodway says as she comes walking down the aisle. "Hello Mayor Goodway" Ryder says. "Who do you think is going to win?" he asks. "I just don't know, Ryder" the Mayor says. "There are so many to choose from" she adds. "Hello Ryder" Mr. Crumpett says as he is followed by Baron and Baroness. "Hello Mr. Crumpett" Ryder says. "I see you brought your pups with you" as they stand closely behind Ryder after seeing our two Dobermans. "Well, I must be off to meet with the officials, come along you two" Crumpett says. Baron and Baroness follow their master and walk right past the pups. "Gosh, how'd you like to meet up with those two one night" Sage asks Shadow. "Aw, they're not so tough" Shadow says, to which Baron sneaks up behinds him and barks. "YIKES" Shadow yells as he leaps into Ryder's outstretched arms. "Nice Catch Uncle Ryder" Shadow says with a lick to the face. He puts Shadow back down next to Sage and Sage replies "Not so tough, eh?" as the other pups laugh. Unknown to anyone, a couple of jewel thieves are in attendance, scoping out the trophy which sits in the center ring with guards on either side. "It's not going to be easy to get that trophy with those guards there" one of the thieves says to the other. "Yeah the other one replies, and according to the newspaper, it's under 24-hour guard with the security cameras on it at all times". The two thieves head back to their hideout to make their plans to steal the trophy tonight when the building is empty. Meanwhile, the pups take their seats in the grandstand and watch the competition. All the pups are pulling for their favorite as each breed enters the ring. After the judging is finished for the day, the pups get to go backstage to see all the dogs getting ready for the next round. The pups also notice the line of dogs waiting to be bathed. "We're not going that way, are we?" Shadow asks, to which the other dogs laugh. The pups then head back to the lookout for dinner and to settle in for the night. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone